Generally, the aircraft landing gear bay doors of an aircraft have two kinds of structures: an independent structure and a linkage structure. The independent structure is designed in such a way that the bay doors of the landing gear are separately controlled to open and close independent of the retraction and release of the landing gear. The bay doors are opened before the retraction and release of the landing gear, and are closed after the retraction and release of the landing gear. The linkage structure is designed in such a way that a driving point is set on a retraction and release member of the landing gear such as a landing gear strut or a drag strut, and the bay doors are forced to open and close through a linkage mechanism by virtue of the movement of the retraction and release member of the landing gear, thereby obtaining a function of opening the bay door before the retraction and release of the landing gear and closing the bay door after the retraction and release of the landing gear. However, whatever the structures of the bay doors, they are arranged in a landing gear bay and have a symmetric configuration. In order to avoid the interference during the retraction and release of the landing gear, the landing gear bay must have enough space to arrange the linkage mechanism for driving the bay doors.
WO 2010/063110A1 discloses a driving device for a bay door of a landing gear with a linkage between the landing gear and the bay door. The driving device is arranged in a bay of the landing gear and has a symmetric configuration. However, in this patent, two bay doors of the bay of the landing gear are driven separately by two symmetric structures on two sides, that is, the two bay doors are respectively equipped with a driving mechanism which needs to be installed and adjusted, thereby causing a nonsynchronous movement between two driving mechanisms.
Patent application CN 102470920 A discloses a device for driving a bay door of an aircraft landing gear with a linkage between the door and the aircraft landing gear. The device is also arranged in the aircraft landing gear bay and has a symmetric configuration. In this driving device, a driven landing gear strut forces a panel of a breaker strut to pivot, thereby causing a generator lever 20′ linked with the panel to pivot. This movement of the generator lever 20′ is transmitted to a rocker lever 23′ by a transferring rod 24′, thus causing the rocker lever to pivot in a direction that tends to push against left and right links 25a′ and 25b′ symmetrically arranged and associated with the left and right bay doors, and thus open the doors. However, the movement needs to be transmitted from the landing gear strut to the transferring rod and to the rocker lever via an intermediate part such as the breaker strut, thus, on one hand, this device takes a relatively large space in the bay of the aircraft landing gear; on the other hand, the force cannot be transmitted directly, thereby affecting the force transferring performance.